elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Rude Song
Rude Song Treść Oryginał= Rude Song In the spring of the year Doth propriety disappear In the courts and the ports Of the Bay. Drinking new beer, Everybody feels queer And the Earls and the churls Go astray. The bee and the bird Don't have to tell us a word. Our bodies for naughtie Are prime. If you haven't heard, You can let yourself be lured For the youth, for things uncouth, It is time. Oh, it's lovely to sit in a field, harvested into rows It's lovelier still to do the same not wearing any clothes. People of the Bay bless The flowered court of Wayrest For showing us the gentle way of sin The bonny Dark Elf queen Likes to see and to be seen With cobblers, thieves, And tavernkeeps, And slaves, and fish-er-men In the court of Lainlyn, Right upon the mainland With sex, the whole place is in a whirl The Baroness likes to play With men who come her way, While the Baron likes the little boys and girls. Oh, it's lovely to give your lady a kiss upon her nose It's lovelier still to do the same not wearing any clothes. In Daggerfall, they hold a ball And all of society indulges in a variety Of scandal, they can handle -- A lot. The Captain of the Guard Has to search very hard For a bean that the Queen Has in her pants. And the Court Sorceress Will grant you a wish To cause the King to fling About his lance. Oh, it's lovely to give your love a single perfect rose It's lovelier still to do the same not wearing any clothes. Oh, it's lovely to abandon all your cares and fears and woes It's lovelier still to do the same not wearing any clothes. Yes sir, it's lovely not wear any clothes!" |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Niegrzeczna pieśń W wiośnie lata Cała własność ulata We wsio sądy i porty Z Zatoki. Pijąc nowe piwo, Radość bierze żniwo I hrabiowie i gbury Mylą kroki. Pszczoła i ptak Nie musi rzec „Tak”. Nasze ciała, by rżnąć Się rwą. Jeśliś nie słyszał zew, Możesz spisać swą krew Za młodość, za rzeczy, by kląć. Porą tą. Ach jak wspaniale siedzieć w polu, obdzierać ten rząd Jest piękniej robić to samo, pokazując narząd. Ludzie Zatoki radzi z ubioru Zamku Wayrest kwiecistego dworu Z pokazu jak grzeszy mąż Dunmerskiej królowej damie Takiej co patrzyć i patrzyć wciąż A to szewc, to łgarz, To nasz pan gospodarz, To sługa, to rybak młody Do dworu Lainlyn leć chamie, Zaraz przy głowne lądy Chędożąc prędko jak w wartkiego wiru pędzie, Baronowa lubi w łóżku spać Z chłopem, co po drodze będzie stać, A sam nasz baron i chłopca i dziewczę weźmie. Ach jak wspaniale dać swej pannie całusa w jej wiąz Jest piękniej robić to samo, pokazując narząd. W Daggerfall Wyprawiają bal I wszyscy o rety zażywają podniety Różnych skandali, co znoszą wciąż. Naszej straży biedny Kapitan Trudni się przeszukując łan Za tą pestką, co królowej pani Za suknię wpadł. I ładna Dworowa Wiedźma Życzenie w darze ci da, Byś sprawił, że Król, wyrąbał się po bani O włócznię swą. Ach jak wspaniale dać swej pięknej kochanicy róż pąk Jest piękniej robić to samo, pokazując narząd. Ach jak wspaniale porzucić wsio trosk, lęków i przysiąg Jest piękniej robić to samo, pokazując narząd. Tak, panie, wspaniale jest pokazywać swój narząd! en:Rude Song ru:Грубая песня Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki